


Good girl

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Bi, Under-negotiated Kink, penis gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy just wants to make her girlfriend happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good girl

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble and triple sequel, originally posted [here](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/183235.html?thread=994788035#cmt994788035).

Sarah's fingers stroked Katy's ankle as she fastened the leather cuff tightly. "Feeling alright?" Sarah asked.

Katy nodded, unable to speak around the penis gag in her mouth.  
  
"Good," Sarah said, finishing the last cuff. She crawled up Katy's restrained body, and impaled herself on the gag. "I'm so glad you agreed to this, darling."  
  
Shortly after Sarah shouted her orgasm, someone knocked. "Come in!" Sarah called out happily.  
  
Katy jerked ineffectually as a man entered the room.  
  
"There's a line of men waiting to fuck that pussy," Sarah said. "You'll do it for me, won't you, Katy?"  
  
Katy nodded.

* * *

Katy whimpered, as best she could around the gag, as another man slid into her. With condoms on, she could almost pretend their cocks were strap-ons. But she couldn't ignore the hardness of the chest above her, or the largeness of the hands that squeezed her breasts. Nor could she ignore the soreness in her pussy. Each man used plenty of lube, because she wasn't getting slick naturally, but the seemingly endless friction was still rubbing her raw.  
  
Her body was tired, too. Every once in awhile one of them would reach down and stimulate her clit until she came. After three orgasms, her body was too tired to reach that peak again, especially since the body above her was all wrong.  
  
Sarah re-entered the room. She'd left Katy alone after the fifth man, ignoring Katy's frantic, gagged cries. She petted Katy's hair, and told her how good she was doing for her. That she was watching on a camera, masturbating to the way her breasts heaved whenever she pulled on the restraints and the soft, sexy noises she made around the gag.  
  
Katy could feel the twitch and the warmth as the man inside her came, then the relief when his weight was off her bound body. But her eyes were on Sarah. Sarah's eyes, much as promised, were on her love-marked breasts. Sarah viciously pinched one of her nipples, enjoying Katy's newest whine.  
  
Sarah removed the gag, tilting a bit of water into Katy's parched mouth. "Number ten is the last one, okay? I want you to lick me while he fucks you, darling."  
  
Katy barely swallowed the water before Sarah lowered her pussy to Katy's mouth. Katy stuck her tongue out, letting Sarah's flavor fill her mouth. One more. She could do it for Sarah.  
  
"Good girl."


End file.
